Atención al Destino
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: ..KaiRei Duel!.. un problema, una llamada, un encuentro, ¿dos amores? que el destino resuelve para Rei...One-Shot


-

-

Bueno parece que si lo he terminado justo a tiempo, este fic es parte del KaiRei Duel del que soy orgullosamente miembro junto con Celen Marinaiden, Kaei Kon, Naomi Hiwatari y Addanight

Y aquí esta la respuesta al reto de Kaei Kon

**Titulo: **Atención al Destino

**Pareja**: KaixRei (eso es obvio)

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mió, aunque eso es más que claro, si no, esto no estaría publicado aquí. Así que lo único que me pertenece de aquí es la trama, los personajes y esas cosas son de Aoki Takao

**-**

**Ж-Ж Ж-Ж-Ж-Ж­-Ж­­-Ж­-Ж­-Ж-Ж-Ж-Ж**

- veamos, el cable negro va en el modem conectado a la corriente, el cable amarillo al modem y luego al cpu, y listo-

(sin conexión)

-demonios sigue apareciendo sin conexión, que raro esta esto, por eso no me gustan casi las computadoras.- un joven, de piel canela y largos cabellos negros batallaba con su computadora, su nombre es Rei Kon y actualmente cuenta con 20 años, es modelo, en una agencia, haciendo publicidad o simplemente posando con ropa en revistas

pero volviendo al tema, no lograba conectar la computadora al Internet, la acababa de comprar apenas ayer, porque según su amigo Yuriy la necesitaba, para comunicarse con mas personas, cosas como el msn, imágenes, y un montón de cosas mas. Pero justo ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no poder, instalar aquella maquina.

-Demonios se me hará tarde- efectivamente ya eran las ocho de la mañana y entraba a las nueve, además si no se apuraba perdería el camión, media hora después se encontraba parado en la parada de camiones como todos los días, justo cuando llego y se subió, camino buscando un sitio libre, mientras avanzaba hacia la parte del fondo lo vio, ahí esta el con su piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos como rubí, y un raro cabello bicolor, algo inusual a su parecer pero toda una maravilla.

Todos los días lo veía y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, le atraía ese chico, aquel ser era la razón por la que se iba en camión todos los días desde hace dos, meses y solo su pelirrojo amigo lo sabia, por algún extraño motivo el pelirrojo no se presento como todos los días por el chino, y tuvo que tomar un camión para no llegar tarde y así como ahora espero, llego, pago y se subió, justo cuando llego al fondo del camión ahí estaba ese grandioso ser.

Fue algo raro, pero lo hipnotizo, rei se preguntaba o mas bien quería saber quien era y conocerlo pero hasta la fecha no se atrevía, a partir de ese día le dijo a yuriy que no fuera por el, porque al parecer, se había informado que ese chico siempre tomaba el mismo camión a la misma hora, por motivo que lo vería todos los días. Y para que se engañaba le gustaba ver a ese muchacho.

Aunque nunca le hubiera hablara, ni supiera como se llamaba definitivamente era solo un amor platónico, era imposible que llegara a tener algo con el, era un fruto prohibido para el, que ni en su mundo lo hacia, pero aun así, le gustaba.

Llego al departamento a las tres de la tarde, y se miro en el espejo, se observo a el mismo solo para toparse con que sus ojos ámbar se mostraban cansados y su largo cabello enredado de las puntas. Odiaba tener que soltarse el pelo para hacer una sesión de fotografías, pero bueno no podía oponerse a misa-misa, si no lo despediría y eso era algo que el chino no le apetecía. Además no lo podía negar se había divertido en la sesión con ryuzaki

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo ligero que comer, antes de ir a descansar un rato, después de prepararse algo se dirigió hacia el sofá enfrente del televisor, pero mientras la veía, desviaba a cada momento su vista hacia la computadora, sin poder decidir si trataría de conectarla a Internet, acabo no tenia problemas en intentarlo, pues no tenia nada que hacer.

-mmm creo que estoy batallando mas de lo pensado, pensé que comprando una Hp no me daria ningún problema, nadie me dijo que la conexión dependía de a quien contratara el Internet – el chico no era ignorante, pero la verdad es que no le llamaban mucho la atención, a diferencia de sus amigos que si no trabajaran se la pasarían pegados a esos aparataos que destruyen las neuronas.

Tiiiiii, Tiiiiii, Tiiiiii

-Buenas tardes, servicio al cliente Telmex, en que puedo ayudarlo-

-a…- el pelinegro quedo en las nubes ante, tan bella voz, se escuchaba seria y algo fría, pero tenia ese deje sensual

-Señor, se encuentra ahí?-

-Si, jeje disculpe vera, tengo un problema con la conexión.-

_20 minutos después _

-listo, ya esta en conexión-

-si se te ofrece cualquier otra cosa, pide que te comuniquen a la linea doce, kai hiwatari-

-gracias kai- y con un suave suspiro se dejo caer sobre el sofá, lo habían atendido de maravilla, y esa voz, dios esa voz, lo había hipnotizado, además tenia un nombre tan lindo he imponente. Y con la sensación de haber encontrado el amor de su vida, se quedo dormido en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto desconcertado, había tenido un sueño sumamente raro, donde un joven de hermosa voz, pero sin poder distinguirlo le decía que le quería, mientras que el joven que veía todos los días en el camión lo abrazaba y besaba con tanta dulzura y cariño. Eso le intrigaba, lo hacia dudar, como podía querer dos cosas a la vez, o para ser sincero, que le gustaran dos personas y ambas imposibles de tener, pues no creía posible el estar con cualquiera de los dos.

Tok, Tok, Tok

Se oyó la puerta tocar, y Rei listo para irse la abrió encontrándose con su amigo pelirrojo

-ea Yuriy, buenos días que te trae por aquí?- le decía el chino, mientras cerraba la puerta para irse

-Bueno veras, ayer te estuve hablando toda la noche, y no me contestaste así que decidí venir por ti- me sonrió mientras llegaban donde estaba un porche rojo.

-mmm bueno esta bien acabo que no tengo ganas de verlo hoy- le contesto mientras ambos subían al coche, y este se ponía en marcha.

-vaya y ese milagro que no quieres ver a tu príncipe desconocido- se burlaba el ojiazul, desde que Rei le hubiera comentado del aquel joven siempre era lo mismo

-No empieces yuriy, además ayer por fin pude conectar el maldito aparato a Internet, gracias a la ayuda de un joven con una voz tan única- y así fue como el chino, le empezó a platicar todo lo que le había pasado, como creía que esa persona seria perfecta porque no todo mundo tenia esa voz, de que lo habían tratado muy bien, y que sin duda también seria un bombón, pero a pesar de contarle todo eso con alegría el joven cambio su alegre rostro a uno mas serio, pues no le paresia bueno el que le gustaran dos personas, además el que se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no alcanzaría, pues era la belleza y porte del chico que veía siempre en el camión, y esperaba que si lo miraba a el también se diera cuenta de que no había ido hoy, y el joven de gran amabilidad y grandiosa voz, aunque yuriy dijera que solo lo hacia por su trabajo.

-y dime, como se llama aquel ángel con melodiosa voz- me preguntaste cuando habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi trabajo.

-Kai…Kai Hiwatari-

-jajajajaja bromeas no?- me dijiste divertido

-no hablo en serio que te pasa yuriy-

-no nada, sabes que, vengo por ti mas tarde para ir a comer algo en tu hora libre- y sin mas el pelirrojo se marcho dejando a un muy pensativo ojiambar en la puerta…

Cinco horas después, Rei salía de la agencia, mientras yuriy ya lo esperaba en el carro.

-a donde vamos, pensé que iríamos a comer-

-Bueno, yo si ire a comer con bryan, tu tienes una cita con un conocido de el, en un cafe-

-Que estas loco?-

-No para nada se que te va agradar, se llama Kai Hiwatari-

- OO no te creo –

- o vamos es verdad, mira resulta que la empresa donde trabaja bryan, pues uno de sus empleados que vigila justamente de los de atención con problemas de clientes se llama así, se lleva con bryan pero a veces no se soportan, pero bueno bryan le ha dicho que es para hablar de negocios y el otro a accedido, a si que compórtate-

-pe…pe… el chico del autobús?-

-olvídate de el, este es mas real, mas fácil de alcanzar, además esta muy guapo-

-Si tu lo dices..-

-Bueno aquí es – dijo mientras se paraba frente a un restaurante de nombre DVolada – Solo dices que tienes una reservación con Bryan Kuznetzov y te daran la mesa-

Y sin mas el joven, fue caminando hacia la entrada donde un joven le pregunto si tenia algún lugar reservado, y el dijo lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, pasando a un área mas privada donde solo se encontraba un mesa.

-Aquí es joven, gusta algo de tomar?-

-Si, un frapuchino de vainilla – y así se quedo esperando por unos diez minutos, hasta que alguien paso por la puerta, pero no era cualquier persona, era aquel joven de cabellos bicolor, mirada hipnotizante, y ojos rojos, y piel muy blanca… sin duda alguna era el joven del camión, debía haber un error, no podía ser el.

-Disculpe, creo que se equivoco de mesa- le hizo saber el pelinegro, con la esperanza de conocer a príncipe desconocido como le decía yuriy

-Si, yo también creo lo mismo, se supone que me vería con el imbecil de bryan- ahora si Rei estaba en shock, la persona con la quien había hablado ayer era justo esa persona, era una gran coincidencia, una muy buena casualidad del destino.

-Disculpa tu eres Kai Hiwatari?- se animo a preguntar, solo para que kai lo volteara ver completamente, frente a frente

-Si, Tu debes ser Rei Kon?-

-Si… como sabes mi nombre, yo, bueno se me el tuyo, porque ayer me atendiste por teléfono, y bueno te veo todos los días en el camión hacia el trabajo- el bicolor, se mostró sorprendido por la forma de hablar de aquel pequeño joven con apariencia de gatito

-Hablas mucho, pero aun así eres lindo- y se sentó en la mesa con el, pidiendo un café con miel para tomar, mientras escuchaba hablar a rei sobre lo sorprendente que era, que fuera la misma persona, claro omitiendo el hecho de que se sentía atraído por el, si acaso las veces que kai decía algo fueron pocas, como que la primera vez que lo vio, fue en una revista de moda, posando junto con otro joven de cabello negro, corto y mirada perdida, a lo que rei se rió, acordándose de esa foto con ryuzaki, así como preguntarle porque no había subido al camión ese día.

Se la pasaron realmente bien, rieron juntos y pasaron la tarde a gusto, después de que kai pagara y ambos fueran a la salida donde dos carros los esperaban, respectivamente yuriy a rei y kai a bryan.

Kai hizo algo que jamás imaginaria el pelinegro.

Lo beso, suave y rápidamente, como un beso de piquito

-Si algún día tienes un problema con la computadora o algo mas no dudes en llamarme-

Y ese fue uno de los momentos mas felices que rei pasaba a costa de esa persona, se entero que era la misma persona que le gustaba, que no solo había sido una coincidencia, era el destino que lo conociera y por lo platicado ese día eran el uno para el otro.

Así que sin mas dos días después volvió a marcar.

-Buenas tardes, servicio a cliente, que le puedo ayudar-

-Línea doce por favor-

-Buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Eres tu rei-

-Quien mas, o acaso te vez con todos tus clientes-

-No claro que no, hoy a las ocho pasó por ti-

-pensé que no tenias carro, digo por lo del camión-

-No solo se me descompuso un día, me fui en el camión, y después de verte me seguí yendo en camión al trabajo para verte-

-entonces a las ocho-

-Claro rei -

Y tras esa breve llamada todo estuvo dicho, ese era el inicio de una linda relación, donde dos desconocidos, se gustaban sin saberlo, y el destino los juntaba, para hacerlos mas felices de lo que imaginaban…

FIN

**Ж-Ж Ж-Ж-Ж-Ж­-Ж­­-Ж­-Ж­-Ж-Ж-Ж-Ж**

**-**

Bueno eso a sido todo amigos jajajaa, naaa ya en serio espero les haya gustado y sea de su agrado uuU

Porque mira que batalle para poder acabarlo, la presión de reprobar 2 materias y los estras son el 6 sin contar el castigo, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo ese one-shot

**Internet anual 180.000 pesos. ****Computadora nueva 470.000 pesos. ****Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora no tiene precio. ****Para todo lo demás existe YaoisCard...****(By: Chibyginny)**


End file.
